Talk:Lessons learned the hard way
Should we retain the info of who submitted what? - GreyKnight ---- This page should be cleaned up some, so that it doesn't look like a 14 year old girl's blog post. Remove the contributors. Generalize the lessons so that they're applicable to a wider audience (ie, instead of "don't throw food at non-tame dragons", it should be "don't throw food at non-tame pets"). Some of these are just plain stupid, and they exist only to relate "famous" stories on/about NAO. Is this the NAO wiki or the NetHack wiki? Remove them, if they're not applicable to a wide audience. I have a feeling that any changes I make will just get reverted, so I'll wait for some more discussion. --- 69.11.189.85 18:40, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I am of the opinion that not every page has to be hard-and-fast encyclopedic information. The title of this page suggests that it is going to be entertaining first and informative second. I agree that it could stand a bit of cleanup "so that it doesn't look like a 14-year-old girl's blog post," but I don't think there's any problem with keeping some of them around just for our entertainment. After all, Nethack doesn't always take itself seriously; why should the wiki? :But this is a larger debate than just this page; I would appreciate an admin's input on this as well. --Mogri 19:56, 23 January 2007 (UTC) "Ice box isn't good place to keep your potions in." - huh? I've searched the sources rather thoroughly, and I'm not seeing the reason behind this one. Perhaps in a variant, potions shatter if kept in an ice box (similar to being hit with a wand of cold), but I'm almost certain vanilla NetHack doesn't do this. -- 19:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I feel stupid. "You aren't invincible, when poly'd into an arch-lich. Chickatrice." I'm sad now. >: That was my best game so far, too. Digging down on fountains I don't know if "dig down on the fountain" is advice that should be here. Doesn't it presuppose that you have water walking? Your character may be strong enough to handle any adverse effects from dipping well before you find and ID water walking boots, so long as you don't dip something you don't mean to. (And getting a cursed blank scroll or unholy water can be a good thing.) -- Slandor 17:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : It should. It is safe to jump in pools. Just put all rustables away and make sure you are not surrounded by monsters. Tjr 12:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, good point. (My WIS goes down by 1.) Though, if you're worried about accidentally dipping the wrong thing, as per the article, this seems even easier to mess up (not so much by accidentally rusting something as by forgetting you took off your Gauntlets of Power before you pick up that rubber chicken). --Slandor 18:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :: ::: True. However, double-checking what you are carrying is still a lot safer than fighting water moccasins at XP6. Tjr 14:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sci-fi references "Don't panic, always know where your towel is." Is it me or was that a reference to the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy? XD Red, Molten Plastic